Everyone has Secrets12
by cbk56-1999
Summary: Some of Taylor's problems are reveled.


Peter led Ethan into his office and gestured for him to sit down in the chair across from his desk. He sat down slumped in the chair with an angry expression on his face. "Ethan I just wanted to talk to you. I usually like to talk to all the new students before you do anything with the group." Ethan just stared at the floor not talking. "Ethan do you know why you're here?" He just stared at the floor still not talking. After a few minutes of silence Peter was about to say something when Ethan started to talk. "Cause my "dad" doesn't want me to get in his way. He's mad at me so he decided to punish me by sending me to this stupid place!" Ethan said his voice starting to rise. "Why is your dad mad at you Ethan?" Ethan looked kind of dazed and confused. He seemed almost surprised that Peter would know something like that. "Ethan?" "Huh??" "Why is your dad mad at you?" "I DON"T HAVE TO TELL YOU EVERYTHING!" He screamed and started to run out the door.   
  
He ran toward the woods. Peter ran out the door and when he realized where he was headed started to pick up his speed. 'Boy am I glad this isn't Taylor.' He thought to himself as he chased Ethan. When they got a little bit into the woods Ethan tripped on and a root that was sticking out from under the ground. That was when Peter caught up to him. Peter grabbed Ethan's shirt before he could get up. "I hope you weren't really hopping to out run me." Peter said as Ethan stood up. They walked back together Peter lead Ethan to his dorm and told him to wash up cause they had group in an hour then he told him that he had room restriction for the next couple days.  
  
Peter went out to find Eric. He had to talk to him before they had group too. He found him playing basketball with Tyler and Taylor. He laughed when he realized that the teams were Taylor verse the two boys and apparently she was kicking their butts. "Eric, can I talk to you for a minute?" Peter asked smiling at the site of the two boys being crushed by a skinny girl beautiful girl who didn't even look athletic at all. "No!" Tyler complained as Eric walked away with Peter. "You can't leave me Eric, she'll crush me." Peter laughed as he heard Taylor say, "You're already being crushed."   
This time Peter just led Eric over to an isolated bench. "Eric, You do understand why you're here right?" "Hmm...let me think..." He said sarcastically. "Could it be that my "dad" decided to kill himself and left me and my brothers and sisters alone and left me all screwed up? Or could it be that I decided to go and beat the crap out of some guy?" Peter couldn't help but here the same tone of hate in his voice that Ethan had when he said his dad sent him here. Then Eric sighed and said sarcastically "No, my dad couldn't be the reason I'm here." "Should I have a reason to believe that he somehow led you to beat up that boy?" Peter asked starting to get the hint. "You decide." Eric said walking away.  
A little while later it was group and all the cliffhangers had gathered in the lodge. "Ok everyone," Peter said starting the group session. "This time I want you all to tell me what your biggest fear is. Shelby why don't you start?" Shelby sighed but stood up and said, "My stepfather." All the new kids looked confused but Shelby didn't bother to explain it to them. Jess went next, "ditto, Scott," "My Stepmother, Ethan?" Ethan stood up and thought for a minute. "That I become my father, Eric" Eric had already known his and immediately stood up "thatidon'tfindmy father" he mumbled. "What was that Eric?" Peter asked. "NOTHING! Taylor? Taylor looked nervous when she stood up. "I..." she hesitated then said with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry I just can't do this." They she ran out the door. Peter followed her and told Sophie to finish the rest of group. Taylor ran over to the dock. She stopped at the edge and sat down and began crying. Peter slowly sat down next to her. "I'm..." she said trying to get the word out through her sobs. "I'm scared of pain. Every and any kind that you can possibly think of. I'm scared of it." Then she lifted up her arm to show the scar marks that were left there and said, "I'm scared of this. I hate this!" She yelled and started to cry harder. "Shh, Shh," Peter said hugging her. After a couple minutes Taylor calmed down and Peter ventured to ask. "If you're scared of it then why did you do it to yourself?" Taylor mumbled something but Peter couldn't understand her. He decided to let it go and just try his best to comfort her. Never in all the years that Peter worked at horizon had he seen a girl so emotionally distressed and he wondered why. He knew something terrible had happened to this girl just he couldn't figure out what it was.   
  
"Taylor is one of the most confusing kids I've ever worked with." Peter said to Sophie as they walked into his office later that night. "I mean for starters, her records say that she seemed addicted to drugs for a while but during that time her grades never dropped and athletic performance never changed either. Then there are the records of her past. "Her old teachers said that they never saw any signs of abuse but here she's shown almost every sign of it." "I know," Sophie said as they both sat down, "But maybe she just hid her emotions until she got to a safe pace. The Evans said that she showed signs of it too so maybe she just thought she was safe enough to express her feelings once her other mother died." Peter thought for a minute then said, "Yea but then why doesn't she tell anyone now. Her mom still can't hurt her she's dead." "I don't know Peter, like you said she's confusing."   
  
BACK IN THE DORMS  
  
Taylor was sitting in her bed and Tyler could tell she was near tears. He went over and sat next to her. "Hi," He said as he sat down. "Leave me alone," Taylor said quietly. "I haven't told anyone this but my dad abused me too." Tyler said. "What makes you think that?" Taylor yelled standing up. "Well you act like I do." Tyler said. "That doesn't prove anything!" She yelled again running out of the room. "What did you do to get her so upset Tyler?" Shelby asked walking into the room. "I don't know." He said a little confused.   
Taylor ran outside. Eventually she stopped and broke down into tears. She sat down against a wall and started crying harder. Peter was walking outside heading toward the dorms for bed check when he saw Taylor sitting on the ground crying. He walked over to her. She jumped when he sat down. He put his hand on her back and she screamed in pain. And stood up quickly. "No please stop!" she screamed. Peter was confused but when he looked in her eyes he noticed that she seemed to be in a daze. He stood up and put his hand on her back. Again she screamed out in pain. She started to run away but peter grabbed her and lead her into his office. Once they got into the office she seemed to come out of the daze that she was in. Peter hugged her as she cried harder in his arms. "Taylor," Peter said when she calmed down. "I need to see your back." "What?" She asked confused. "Every time I touched you back you would scream out in pain I need o know what's wrong with your back." "Nothings wrong with it see touch it, hit it if you won't it won't hurt me." Taylor said anxiously. "Taylor let me see your back." Peter said firmly. She knew that she had to show him she wasn't going to get away with this one. She turned around and seemed to stiffen up when Peter lifted up the back of her shirt. Peter almost gasped at what he saw. There were enormous scars all over her back. Some were even so terrible that they left indentments in it. He was horrified. "Taylor who did this to you?" She didn't say anything. "Taylor?" Peter saw her start to shake and realized that she was crying again. Before Peter could do anything she ran out the door and headed towards her dorm.  
  
  
  
I would like to add that I did not mean anything by using the name Eric Harris. I hadn't even relized that I was using the name of a killer untill one of the readers brought it up. So I am going to change his name to Eric Brister 


End file.
